Maya Braig
Maya Braig is a mage from the Norvino Kingdom, as well as the youngest member of the Twelve Royal Knights of Norvino. She was once the daughter to one of the kingdom's top generals, until both her parents where killed in a dark guild ambush, also resulting in the loss of her left eye. She makes use of the Freedom of Hecate, one of the ten rings passed down by the Norvino royal family, to uphold her oath to protect the kingdom. While she is quite skilled in it's use, she is prone to bouts of nausea when teleporting long distances, or repeated teleportation's in a short time. Appearance Maya is a fourteen year old girl with a single yellow eye and shaggy, purple, shoulder length hair. She is somewhat underdeveloped for her age, standing at only four feet ten inches tall and possessing a rather childlike figure. She mostly let's her hair grow unhindered except for the bangs over her good eye, which she often brushes behind her ear. Maya covers her missing left eye with a pick eye patch with hart markings and a purple studded outline, held on with a pair of purple strings that wrap around her head. The mark proving her membership as a royal knight is located on her back over her right shoulder blade. Although she is part of a formal organisation, Maya prefers comfort over appearance when choosing an outfit. Her regular attire consists of a pair of loose fitting, dark blue cargo shorts that reach down to just past her knees and are heeled up with a black cloth tied in a knot at her front. She wares a pair of purple running shoes with black ankle socks, and has a collection of bracelets on both wrists. Her trademark garment however, is a pink hoody that expose her shoulders, with sleeves that stop short half way down her forearms. It's decorated with light red splatter patterns over the shoulders and part of the torso, and the hood as a pair of dark purple kitty ears and several metal studs around the rim. Lastly, she wares the Freedom of Hecate on the index finger of her left hand. Personality Though technically a solder charged with the defence of a country, Maya is still very much a child. She gets exited easily, often at the prospect of traveling to different places, and hates it when people call her short or underestimate her because of her appearance. Maya is generally the first to volunteer to act as an envoy to another country. She is often tasked with accompanying diplomats and officials around the castle while on business, and takes great pride in showing guests around her home country. She enjoys the freedom her magic ring gives her, though has grown to dislike using it's teleportation power, do to it making her sick if overused. Many consider the queens choice of ring to be a perfect fit for her, as Maya's innocent thought process allows her to draw out the full power of the ring while at the same time keeping her from using it for malicious purposes. Despite her status as a knight, Maya actually hates fighting. She prefers a nonviolent method of conflict resolution over picking a fight, and is absolutely terrified at the notion of war. This all stems from her own past, as she learned at a very young age that fighting can cause great suffering for all involved. It is for this reason that Maya chooses not to lead a squad of solders on her own, as she is not willing to risk the lives of others should they be forced into combat. History Hailing from Norvino, Maya was the child of a high ranking army general and a political member close to the queen. Because of this, she was held in a very high regard by several important members of the Norvino government, sure that she would inherit her parents will to lead the country. This proved much more difficult than one would expect however, even for someone as young as Maya, as she had next to no interest in the political affaires of Norvino. On one particular mission, Mayas parents brought her along with them, hoping that the experience would entice her to take an interest in her own country. Unfortunately for them, their carriage was ambushed by a dark guild looking to take one of them hostage to use as leverage against Norvino. In the midst of the fighting, both Maya's parents where killed by the dark mages, and Maya lost her left eye on the crossfire. Though she survived the attack, she spend days wondering on her own before being found by the authorities. After being whisked away to her home for treatment, Maya found the others around her had become somewhat distant. None of the politicians seemed as interested in her now as when her parent's where alive. Without her parents around, she was left to fend for herself amongst the upper class of Norvino. Though she was still able to live a comfortable life, it was an exceedingly lonely one as the country seemed to carry on without her. Though in a strange twist of irony; the ordeal did in fact made Maya more interested in the state of her country, or more specifically the protection of it. She began training to one day enter into the army like her parents, all to protect her home. Impressed with her resolve, the Queen of Norvino saw fit to award her efforts by granting her a seat as one of the Twelve Royal Knights of the country, and the magic ring Freedom of Hecate to go along with it. Since that time, Maya has worked towards building a safe and secure nation with the queen and her fellow knights so hat no one else has to go through the same tragedy's that she did. Magic and Abilities Freedom of Hecate - The ring granted to her by the current queen of Norvino, Aivenna Solus. Maya is able to manipulate space with it's power at her disposal, allowing her to teleport, levitate, and even walk through walls. It is incredibly easy to utilise, simply requiring her to imagine the effect she desires. However do to her young age and relative inexperience, many speculate that Maya has yet to fully realise the powers of the artifact she holds. *'Float' - Maya's signature spell, and also the simplest to perform. Using the power of her ring, Maya is able to levitate through the air by altering the point in space she occupies, giving the illusion of flight. She Is able to maneuver with incredible precision while airborne and has a maximum speed of 5 miles an hour. This power extends to herself only, causing her to have to physically lift anything else she would want to bring with her while flying. *'Fade' - Another simple use of Freedom of Hecate, Maya is able to pass through objects by slipping through the forth dimension. While this will do little for her offensively, she will use it to allow attacks to simply pass through her without harm. This will not work energy attacks however, as they will disrupt the magic of the ring. By combining this with her "Float" spell, Maya is able to fly through walls and penetrate barricades with next to no effort. *'Blink' - The signature spell if Maya's magic ring, enabling her to intently jump from one point in space to another. Currently, Maya has a maximum range of roughly three kilometres, and . However, any farther than one kilometer at a time or repeated jumps over a short period of time will cause her to become nauseous, somewhat hampering her fighting ability. She is also able to bring objects or people with her when she teleports, though this reduces her maximum range by about half, and almost always ends in nausea. *'Home Point' - The final ability gained by wielding her ring. Maya is able to designate a location with a magic circle, and from that moment on, is able to instantly teleport back to it, no mater how far away from it she is. This will usually drain her of magic and make her ill more often than not, so Maya prefers to only use this spell in an attempt to escape a fight she cannot win. Currently, she has set her current home point as her room within the Norvino Kingdom's castle. Skilled unarmed Combatant - Seeing as how the Freedom of Hecate offers very little in terms of offensive magic, Maya has had to adapt other means of combat in order to protect her kingdom. While her small stature makes it next to impossible for her to physically overpower opponents, she will compensate by throwing several quick blows and retreating before her opponent can retaliate. Naturally Talented Mage - Even before being nominated as one of the Twelve Royal Knights of Norvino, Maya's magical aptitude far surpassed others her age. While her magical power might be considered average at best, her skill with magic manipulation and her quick adaptation to the use of Freedom of Hecate made her a prime choice as a member of the knights. Skilled Acrobat - Another way Maya has dealt with her lack of physical strength is training to increase her maneuverability. Her skillset includes dive-rolls, cartwheels, handsprings, and backflips; that all allow her to effectively outmaneuver enemies when in combat. Maya will often augment these ability's with her magic, allowing her to pass through walls and extend her jumps and landings with flight. Chronic Nausea - Speculated to be a side effect of using a powerful artifact at a such a young age, Maya will suffer from bouts of nausea whenever she uses the teleportation power granted by the Freedom of Hecate. Short distance teleportation's provide no hassle, provided that she not perform numerous jumps within a short time. However using the magic to travel long distances will cause her to develop an upset stomach, which will lead to vomiting more often than not. While this can be considered a weakness, some believe that it is simply a by-product of her using such a powerful magic at a young age. Stats Category:Female Category:Females Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Holder-Mage Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Norvino Kingdom Category:Twelve Royal Knights of Norvino